1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing containers and more particularly relates to dispensing containers which form closures on sealed cardboard box type containers of particulate granular material especially after the cardboard container is opened.
2. General Background and Prior Art
In the packaging industry, there is provided for a number of especially granular or particulate products a cardboard box type container, which is generally rectangular in configuration having a sealed dispensing opening at the top which seal is normally opened by ripping a portion of the cardboard box itself along for example, a serrated opening line.
Many such products are granular in nature, and are easily stored and dispensed through such inexpensive throw away type cardboard containers. Exemplary of such materials which might be found in dispensing cardboard containers are cereal, detergents, coffee, sugar, flour, salt, and the like. Generally the dispensing product is dispensed into cooking or eating receptacles and the like once the flap closure is opened.
A problem exists with such cardboard box type containers in that there is generally required a means for resealing the container once the actual container has been ruptured at the preestablished serrations or like points on the box where dispensing will take place.
This becomes a problem not only for spoilage of the goods because of exposure to the air, moisture, and the like, but also provides a problem when trying to transport such boxes in automobiles, for example. As an example, a box of soap powder must be carried to and from the washing machines, or in a car to a laundromat and frequently can be knocked on its side dispensing undesirably the contents over the seats and floor of the automobile.
A further problem is seen in the dispensing of commodities which are granular or particulate in nature from cardboard boxes. The containers are usually opaque and it is often difficult if not impossible to determine how much is being dispensed until too much is often emptied from the box onto the desirable utensil. Indeed, it is commonplace for housewives or like such persons to open a box of detergent and thereafter keep a cup measure or such container in the soap box or on top of it in order to properly measure the contents before use.
It would be desirable to provide a container which would provide the dispensing function of common cup measuring containers while at the same time assisting in the formation of a closure over the dispensing opening of the cardboard box once the initial opening was made.
3. General Discussion of the Present Invention
The present invention solves these prior art problems and shortcomings in a simple and inexpensive manner by providing a dispensing cup and box closure apparatus which comprises a pair of rectangular planar members preferably of identical size joining at a common edge, each of the members having uniform widths corresponding to the widths of the common edge and the edges forming an angle with respect to each other of substantially ninety degrees (90.degree.).
Attached integrally to the pair of corresponding rectangular planar members is a pair of correspondingly sized side webb members, each having at least three edges (a triangular shape preferred) and each side webb member integrally connecting at least two of said edges to the pair of planar members with an integral connection being formed by each of the side members respectively with each of the planar rectangularly members thus providing a container having an inner container space and an opening for receiving a dispensed product into the container space.
In the preferred embodiment the container forms a diagonally cut half cube which neatly fits onto the corner of a cardboard box over the dispensing opening which has been torn therein.
If desired, indicia can be provided to the apparatus for measuring volumes of granular particulate material such as cereal, soap, salt, flour or the like.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dispensing cup-box closure apparatus which forms a closure over the sealed cardboard box dispensing opening to which it is attached after it has been opened by the consumer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dispensing cup-box closure apparatus which is provided with a biasing means for enhanced attaching of the closure apparatus of to a conventional cardboard box at the dispensing opening.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a cup-box closure apparatus which also forms an integral container capable of carrying granular or particulate materials therein.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing cup-box closure apparatus which is simple and easy to manufacture and easy to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dispensing cup-box closure apparatus which can be readily used with existing cardboard boxes.